A Última Batalha
by Lady NaruSami
Summary: Eriol volta a Tomoeda para avisar Sakura de um perigo iminente. O inimigo é forte e tem muitos aliados. Será que eles conseguirão?


Capt. 01 - O Reencontro  
  
Cascos. Batiam ruidosamente no chão em um ritmo quase melódico. Foi o bastante para chamar a atenção do guarda e da maioria da pequena cidade já coberta pela neve. O guarda se levantou e pode ver quando um cavalo negro surgiu a galope no meio da imensidão branca. Ninguém sabia quem era. O que os habitantes da cidadezinha viram foi um homem de pele muito clara, que contrastava com o preto de suas roupas.  
Ao chegar perto do único bar da cidade, o cavaleiro, com uma pequena pressão nas rédeas, fez o animal diminuir a marcha, e todos puderam ver a espuma branca que escorria aos poucos de seus pelos negros.  
De perto, puderam observar que o homem calçava botas de cano alto, cujo couro, castanho, estava um pouco gasto pelos dias e noites em que ficara cavalgando. As calças e a camisa, de brim claro, logo se destacaram por baixo do sobretudo preto com pequenos detalhes em dourado. Trazia preso a cinta um objeto que tanto podia ser um livro quanto uma arma. E no pescoço, uma fina corrente dourada a qual pendia um pequeno objeto em forma de sol, dourado também.  
Os mais atentos notaram logo, sob o chapéu enorme, um par de óculos muito finos, de aros prateados, que escondiam seus olhos azuis quase fechados devido a claridade da manhã refletida na neve branca. Sobre a boca fina, o nariz aquilino lhe dava um ar de águia. Aparentava ter 23 anos, não mais que isso.  
Enfim, apeou do grande cavalo negro e o amarrou ao lado de uma tina d'água para o animal descansar e matar sua sede, sem antes jogar-lhe uma manta para mante-lo aquecido.  
O sujeito entrou no bar a passos firmes e por baixo do chapéu analisou todos que se encontravam no recinto. De cabeça baixa, seguiu até o grande balcão de madeira e pediu um copo de água. Por cima do ombro, pode perceber que algumas pessoas acompanhavam atentamente cada movimento seu. Riu internamente e deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar em seus lábios. Pegou o copo que fora posto na sua frente, agradeceu ao garçom e tirou o chapéu. Longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo pousaram em suas costas. Metade do bar o olhou nesse movimento afim de localizarem alguma pista para descobrirem quem era aquele estranho homem. 'É um tanto interessante ainda existirem bares como esse nessa época.' Pensou, ironicamente. Era um bar simples. Da porta de entrada, a esquerda, podia-se ver um comprido balcão de mogno bem negro e brilhante com bancos em metal na frente. Já a direita, localizava-se algumas mesas em metal também, uma pista de dança e uma cabine anti-som onde ficava o DJ. Algumas pessoas dançavam ao som da música, que, lentamente, foi mudando a batida. 'Techno. E dos bons'. Apesar de seus ouvidos terem se abituado a ouvir os cascos do cavalo batendo fortemente no chão dia e noite, ainda conseguia distinguir músicas decentes. Achava que estava um pouco... enferrujado, porém foi dançar. Tirou o grande sobretudo negro e o deixou em cima do banco, deixando transparecer a roupa. Calças e camisa brancas que contrastavam com a bota castanha. Ao entrar na pista, as luzes ultravioletas começaram a brincar em sua roupa. Ficou um tanto constrangido já que várias pessoas o observavam atentamente. Tentando não se importar muito, começou a se soltar conforme o tempo passava. Duas, três, quatro músicas. Estava descontraído dançando com os olhos fechados que nem percebeu que um cara um bocado forte aproximou-se dele e tentou lhe dar um tiro. Só que a bala parou meio metro diante dele. O sujeito abriu os olhos e viu a bala bem na sua frente. Ao desviar o olhar da bala, a mesma caiu no chão. Todos no bar ficaram abismados. Depois do susto, o mesmo cara partiu para cima dele dando chutes, socos e voadoras. 'Artes marciais? Acho que ele se meteu com o cara errado.' E começou também a lutar. Queria brincar um pouco com o atrevido para ver o quão bom ele era. Não precisou nem de um minuto para concluir que ele não passava de um molenga.  
  
Cara: 'Vai aprender a não se meter com o poderoso Daigo!!'  
  
Entre socos e chutes, o outro falou:  
  
Nosso cara: 'Ora... boa noite para você também. A propósito, meu nome é Eriol. Sabia que você é muito ruim em artes marciais, ó poderoso Daigo?'  
  
Daigo: 'Seu cretino!'  
  
Eriol sorriu sarcasticamente ao ver a raiva que tinha provocado no adversário. 'Agora deve ficar mais interessante...'. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção ao seu lado esquerdo e ele deixou um soco passar por sua impenetrável defesa. Com isso, ele voltou a atenção para a luta. Já estava cheio daquele tal de Daigo. Ele era muito fraco...  
  
Eriol: 'Sinto muito, mas agora eu não posso continuar.' E deu um soco bem no meio da cara de Daigo.  
  
O grandão caiu inconsciente. Daigo devia ter o dobro da altura de Eriol e este o derrubara com apenas um soco.  
Voltou sua atenção para o lado esquerdo. Seus olhos moviam-se de um lado para o outro com um certo desespero. Até que achou o que procurava. Uma garota. Seus cabelos cor-de-mel um pouco a baixo dos ombros e um lindo par de olhos esmeraldas faziam um belo par com a pele levemente rosada de frio.  
  
Eriol: 'Sakura!'  
  
Ela calmamente se voltou procurando a pessoa que a chamara até cair com os olhos em Eriol. Não o reconheceu de imediato por causa de seu cabelo. Ela também havia mudado bastante: suas curvas tinham ficado mais acentuadas, seus peitos maiores... 'Se Syaoran me pega com estes pensamentos...' Riu internamente. Sakura fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando os abriu, Eriol pode notar que eles estavam rasos de lágrimas. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou.  
  
Sakura: 'Eriol!!! Ah, Eriol, que saudades!!!'  
  
Eriol(passando a mão entre os sedosos cabelos da garota): 'Há quanto tempo, Sakura!'  
  
Sakura: 'Ah, Eriol, você não sabe o quanto eu senti sua falta!!!'  
  
Eriol: 'Eu também senti sua falta, querida Sakura.'  
  
Sakura o chamou para sentar em uma mesa. Enquanto andavam, Eriol voltou a analisar Sakura. Estava com uma saia de pregas preta, uma camisete branca colada ao corpo com um generoso decote e botas pretas de cano alto que chegavam até o meio das coxas. Estava deslumbrante.  
  
Sakura: 'O que o traz no fim do mundo, Eriol?'  
  
Eriol: 'Fim do mundo? Por que diz isso?'  
  
Sakura: 'Oras... contando que você mora na Inglaterra, Tomoeda é o fim do mundo sim senhor! E outra, por que veio a cavalo?'  
  
Eriol: 'Achei interessante... já fazia um bom tempo que não montava. Shiryu (Me desculpem pelo nome do cavalo! Tô sem imaginação hoje! ^^')também estava uma bola!'  
  
Os dois riram ao comentário.  
  
Sakura: 'Mais ainda não me disse o que o traz aqui.'  
  
Eriol: 'Queria lhe visitar.'  
  
Sakura (fechando a expressão alegre que tinha no rosto): 'Está mentindo.'  
  
Eriol: 'É verdade. Não tenho o por que de mentir para você. É algo relacionado a magia. Tem alguém te procurando, Sakura. E está aqui na cidade.'  
  
Sakura: 'Como assim Eriol? Não estou entendendo! Quem está me procurando? Aqui na cidade??'  
  
Eriol: 'Isso eu não sei dizer, mais eu sinto. Sei que algo ruim vai acontecer com você e vim para te avisar e te ajudar no que for preciso. É uma pessoa com grandes poderes.'  
  
Sakura: 'Muito obrigado apesar de ainda não estar entendendo tudo isso direito.'  
  
Eriol: 'Em breve você entenderá. Que tal mudarmos de assunto agora?'  
  
Sakura: 'É uma boa! Mas escute, aquela surra que você deu em Daigo foi a maior! Você foi demais Eriol!'  
  
Eriol: 'Ele era fraco. Sakura, por acaso a Tomoyo mora naquele lugar ainda?'  
  
Sakura: 'Mora sim. De uma passada por lá, ela vai ficar feliz em saber que você voltou!'  
  
Eriol: 'Estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo. Mas primeiro quero colocar o papo em dia com você.'  
  
Sakura (rindo): 'Virou fofoqueiro, é?'  
  
Eriol (afinando a voz): 'Menina, eu quero saber de tu-do! Tudinho! (voltando à voz normal) Estou brincando. Mas quero saber como você anda o que tem feito. Me preocupo com você Sakura!'  
  
Sakura: 'Eu sei, seu bobo! Então vou tentar te deixar a par de tudo que se passa aqui na cidade.'  
  
E os dois começaram a conversar alegremente. Sakura contava tudo animadíssima e Eriol só a observava e ria.  
Estava ficando tarde e Eriol teve que ir embora. Segundo ele, ainda não tinha arranjado hotel para ficar. Sakura lhe ofereceu um quarto na casa dela, mas ele não quis. Ela entendeu e se despediram. Amanhã seria um longo dia.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ .........  
  
Oi gentee! Tudo bom? Bom, sou nova no ramo de fics, mais tô tentado dar o melhor de mim nesse aqui. É o meu primeiro, então mandem coments!! Tô meio sem idéias pra esse aqui, portanto algumas delas serão bem-vindas! Tô esperando! Se quiserem falar comigo, meu icq: 165048768 e meu msn: naru_chan_at@hotmail.com . Aliás... sou uma lerda pra atualizar e pra escrever... não esperam capítulos freqüentemente. Bjaum!  
  
Naru.Sami 


End file.
